The Ultimate Challenge
by Gaming Brony
Summary: Team Crafted, Team Crafted v2, and other players thought their game was just a game until Herobrine used his powers to change it to reality. Mitch and Maddy team up with other players who make a special promise to Notch; they have to keep Maddy alive. Everyone puts their lives on the line for Maddy because she's the key to stop Herobrine's plans before its to late.
1. Description

**Description: Team Crafted have challenged Team Crafted v2, and a few other players to a moded hunger games. But what they didn't realize is that Herobrine had used his powers to make the game a reality for the players. The players figured this out because before the game had even started Notch appeared out of nowhere and warned them that the game wasn't just a game anymore. None of the players figured out what it meant, until Herobrine (himself) appeared above the cornucopia and said "I'm feeling very Generous today and instead of letting you die, I'll let you live" and then disappeared. He felt generous and didn't make the deaths reality. The fallen players will die in the match, but will be teleported to spawn castle. The main reason he was felling generous is that Maddy (aka-TheCupcakeCanadian) was in the match. The only person who realizes that something is wrong is Bajan Canadian when he sees Maddy do something that no other player has ever done. Not one he knows of. All the people will begin to realize that the match isn't a hunger games anymore, but a survival match. **


	2. Chapter 1-The very Beginning

Sky- Halo mod

Bajan- More bows mod

JeromeASF/Fluffy- More axe's mod

Seto- Magic mod

Ssundee- Boss's mod

Deadlox- Supper hero's mod

MU- Animal bikes mod

Mudkip- Trampoline mod

Bodil 40 – Mine little pony mod

Team Crafted v2

-TheCupcakeCanadian (Maddy)

-JasmineBFF (Jasmine)

-MinecraftGalaxy (Jenna)

-Skylardoesminecraft (Alexis)

-FluffyMUDKIPZ (Quasilla)

-Deadloxie (Taylor)

-Mmondee (Iona)

Chapter 1- The very beginning.

Sky-Hay guy's Sky here for another minecraft moded hunger games. Today we have a variety of mods from the Animal Bikes mod to the Mine little pony mod…

Bodil 40- YEAHHH MY LITTLE PONY!

Sky- …Thanks for that interruption Bodil.

Bajan- Anytime Adam, Anytime.

Sky- Anyway we have a total of 9 mods added into this hunger games. I have the Halo mod, Bodil has the Mine little pony mod, Bajan has the more bows mod, Fluffy has the more axe's mod, Seto with the magic mod, Deadlox with the supper hero's mod, Jason with the animal bikes mod, Mudkip with the trampoline mod, and Ssundee with the boss mod. I think that's everyone.

Bajan- No there's also the Team Crafted v2 people.

Sky- Ok so before we start anyone have anything to say.

Fluffy-Yeah don't let Ssundee get to the cornucopia before us, or he'll summon a boss.

Mudkip- You hear that Ssundee, we're coming after you.

Deadlox- Yeah wait, is Ssundee even in the lobby.

MU- Didn't you invite him.

Deadlox- I thought I did.

Bajan- You did he's just looking down, and not talking.

Ssundee- Why is it always me.

Bajan- What happen Ssundee.

Ssundee- (looks up) I lost my glasses again.

Bodil 40- Ha! Ssundee now looks like Derpy.

All (Team Crafted)- Who?

Bodil 40- Derpy Hooves. Loves muffins, delivers mail.

Sky- I can speak for everyone that we don't know who "Derpy Hooves" is.

Bodil 40- She's a pony.

All (Team Crafted)- OH!

MU- 10 seconds left.

Bajan- Good luck everyone.

MU-4, 3, 2, 1, GO!


	3. Chapter 2-The Ally

P.O.V- The Bajan Canadian

**MU**- 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

As soon as I heard Jason say that I sprinted towards the cornucopia until I ran out of breath. I looked through every chest to look for a bow. I didn't find a bow yet but as soon as I looked in the last chest I found a reinforced bow. "Wait, this can't be the only bow here" I said to myself. I was about to look through the chests again, but stopped myself because I could hear loud footsteps approaching me. I grabbed all the stuff I would need to survive, and ran out of the cornucopia avoiding the others. As I looked back I saw what I thought to be me, but it wasn't.

"Who was that man", I said to myself making sure I wasn't fallowed. I was in the town looking for shelter for the days to come. I came across a tall 3-story building that had a perfect view of the surrounding area. I stayed there that night because I knew that the others would seek for shelter to. I was on the roof of the building when I saw him again. He was doing what I explain as parkour. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my armor and bow, trying desperately to figure out if the person I was seeing was real or not. I followed the man until we reached the center of the forest and then lost the man.

"Why are you following me", I heard a voice say behind me. As I turned around I saw the face of a girl pointing two (diamond) swords at me. "Wait, you're a girl", I said not thinking of the choice of my words. "Yes I'm a girl; the names Maddy, and you're The Bajan Canadian, right", she said giving me a kind of an angry look. "Uh, yeah I'm the Bajan Canadian, but I'm also known as Mitch". "I know that, but why are you following me", she said still giving me that angry look. "I was following you because I had to know if you were real or not", I said looking away feeling a little stupid because of my response. "Well I'm real and, you better get out of here before it's too late" "Too late for what", I said with a confused look. "Too late for you to…AHH!", she said before she was shot by an arrow.

When I turned to look at who shot the arrow I saw one of the other players from Team Crafted v2, and Seto. "Step away from her Mitch", Seto said as his partner pulled back the bow string. "Well if you want to kill her than you have to go through me", I slightly yelled. "Ok than, Alexis fire when ready." "Sorry about this Mitch" said Alexis before releasing the bowstring. I was preparing for an arrow to the chest or head but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to find out that Seto and Alexis were both knocked out.

"What happened to them", I said looking towards Maddy. "I knocked them out", she said looking down at them. "But with what", I asked confused of the scene. "With these", she said as two diamond swords appeared out of thin air. "How did you do that", I said with a shocked face. "I can't tell you here, e need to go someplace secured", she said with a kind of scared face. "Sure lets go to my place", I said giving her a smile. "Sure", she said returning the smile.

A few minutes later we were on top of the roof. "How did you do that thing with the swords back there", I asked with a still confused look. "If I tell you how I did that you wouldn't believe me" she said with a sad look. "You can trust me, after all I trust you" I said giving her a smile. "Ok, I'm a…". "Half-blood, am I right", I said interrupting her. "How did you know", she said looking shocked. "I knew you were a half blood from the very beginning when Notch and Herobrine were talking they looked directly to you, I think I was the only one who noticed that." I said avoiding eye-contact.

"Now that you know who I am, are you going to kill me" she said with a quiet voice. "No I'm not, in fact I have to protect you." I said with a serious face. "Why?" she asked. "I have to because the main reason Herobrine's being generous is that you're here, so if you die he'll reconsider the 'death not being a reality' thing", I said looking down at my bow. "Thanks", she said with a smile. "Hay what are friends for", I said with a smile. " Wait were friends", she said with a confused look. "Well, yeah, in fact this also means were allies, because how else am I going to protect you from being killed", I said with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 3-The Promise

P.O.V- TheCupcakeCanadian

"Hay, Maddy you awake", Bajan said while shaking me lightly. "Uhh, now I am, what's the matter", I said still half asleep. "Look out the window and tell me what you see", he said with a quiet voice. I got up and walked towards the window to see what he was so scared about. To my surprise I saw a wave of zombies/zombie-pigmen, and skeletons outside. "What the heck", I said not knowing that I was yelling. "Don't yell, they haven't found us yet", he said quietly. "Sorry, but how did they…, I was cut off by an arrow flying between us. We both looked at where it came from and found about 7 skeletons ready to fire at us. "We got to go now" I yelled at Bajan. Me and Bajan were lucky to have our stuff in our bags. "Were got go to the roof", I said leading the way. When we got to the roof we both figured out that we just trapped ourselves.

"Great, now what Maddy, we can't jump straight down, or go back the way we came", Bajan said sounding scared. I was looking around for a way out and found the perfect way out, "follow me, I've got an idea, follow me", I said running towards the edge of the roof. "This better be a good plan or else were both dead", Mitch said nervously. "Trust me, and whatever you do don't fall", I said concentrating on where I was going. "Fall what do you mean by that Maddy", Mitch said sounding confused. "Jump", I yelled at Mitch. We both Jumped and landed on the building next-door.

"Come on Mitch, we have to keep going", I said picking him up, and looking back to find that the mobs were still following us. "I have a better plane for this", he said going through his bag while running. "I'm all ears", I said trying not to fall off the buildings me and Mitch were jumping on/off. "Found it", he yelled. "What is it", I said looking back for a bit. "It's 2 bottles of swiftness, I made these last night", he said tossing one towards me. "That's it nothing else", I said kind of disappointed. "No, I also have these", he said while pulling out iron armor. "There enchanted" he said passing a full set to me. We stopped out-side the door of the tallest building and put the armor on. "Now we can fight back", Mitch said bulling out his bow. "Were still outnumbered 5 to 1", I said pointing towards the large group of mobs running towards us. "What's the point of this hunger games if we don't fight", he said giving me a smile. "You have good point Mitch", I said with a small smile. "Get ready for a big fight", I said pulling out my 2 swords.

As the mobs approached us me and Mitch ran towards them and fought for our lives. After about 10 minutes of fighting our armor started to weaken. Mitch was shot by an arrow and knocked down. A pigmen was about to stab him if he wasn't shot by an arrow. "Thanks Maddy, I thought I was going to die", he said trying to get on his feet. "That wasn't me Mitch", I said looking for someone or something that shot that arrow. "Bulls-eye", a familiar voice was heard. "Wait is that who I think it is", Mitch said looking up to see Jerome, Quasilla (FluffyMUDKIPZ), Taylor (Deadloxie), and Deadlox. "Jerome, Deadlox", Mitch said with a smile. "Here let me help", Deadlox said holding his hand. "Thanks, Ty", Mitch said grabbing his hand and getting to his feet. "Come on guys over here", Jerome, Taylor, and Quasilla yelled standing at the end of a bridge suspended over a lava pit. "Let me help", I said putting an arm around Mitch. While me and Ty were carrying Mitch to the house we were stopped by a mutant zombie who was blocking our path. "Make me proud Betty", Jerome said to his axe. "Hey,ugly catch", yelled Jerome as he threw his axe at the zombie who then stumbled off the bridge falling into the lava pit. "Goodbye betty", Jerome said as he looked down to the pit.

(P.O.V-The Bajan Canadian)"Get inside now", yelled Taylor. While Maddy, me, and Ty crossed the bridge the doors closed cutting us off from the mobs on the other side. "Thank god that's over", I said. "Hay Maddy can you help us look for some medicine for Bajan", said Quasilla point backwards to Ty, and Taylor. "Sure, will you be ok Mitch", Maddy said letting me rest on a chair. "I'll be ok Maddy, take your time", I said with a little laugh. As Maddy, Taylor, Quasilla, and Ty left the room everything went quiet for a little while. "Hey can I have a bottle of water", I asked Jerome. "Sure, I'll be right back", Jerome said getting g up and walking to the kitchen. As I was looking down I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Mitch", the voice said. As I looked up I was shocked to see Notch. "Notch what are you doing here", I asked looking shocked. "Hey Mitch I found a bottle of water, but it's not that cold, so…", he stopped talking as soon as he looked up to see Notch. "Notch why are you here", Jerome said sounding confused. "The reason I'm here is because I have a very important task for both of you", Notch said looking at Mitch and Jerome. "What's the task", said both Mitch and Jerome at the same time. "You have to keep Maddy alive, and make her win; you have to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes", Notch said still looking at them both. "You can count on me Notch", I said with a small smile. "If Mitch is in, than I'm in", Jerome said smiling. "So you guys promise to complete the task", Notch said pointing at them. "I promise", me and Jerome said at the same time. "That's all I have to say; good luck to you both", Notch said and, then disappeared. "Looks like we have a new objective Mitch", Jerome said nudging him. "I guess so", Mitch said looking up to see Maddy and the others returning with first-aid kits.


End file.
